Nicknames
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The Gaang talks abot nicknames, sharing the humiliating and the funny ones. Zuko and Katara share a moment afterwards, after Zuko makes up his own nickname for Katara. And when Katara says Zuko's hated childhood nickname, he can't help but love it.


**I thought of this after thinking of how Toph gives everyone nicknames. And I wanted to write some Zutara. So here's **_**Nicknames**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang camped out in a clearing one starry summer afternoon. The forest was silent except for the occasional sound of an animal. They were just talking when Zuko brought up and interesting subject.

"Toph, how do you come up with nicknames for everyone?" he asked. Toph shrugged.

"When you live with parents like mine, you get some pretty creative nicknames," she snickered, "And then I came up with nicknames while hanging out with these guys." She nodded to the rest of the Gaang.

"I was her first target," Aang mumbeled, recalling the memory and his embarassing nickname.

"Katara, didn't mom give you a nickname?" Sokka said, "What was it?" Sokka thought as Katara's eyes widened, recalling the nickname.

"Don't let him remember," she muttered under her breath. Sokka snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Chibi Kitty!" he shouted. Katara covered her face with her hands as everyone else burst into laughter. Even Zuko let a deep laughter come from his mouth.

"Sokka, you better sleep with one eye open," Katara threatened, pointing a finger at her brother, "Besides, I heard what Suki called you last night." Sokka and Suki to stare at Katara.

"Sokky Woky," Katara teased. Toph fell to the ground in laughter while Suki and Sokka looked mortified.

"Must you always annoy me?" Sokka asked Katara. Katara shrugged.

"I'm you sister," she said, "It's my job to annoy you.

"Zuko, didn't your sister calling you something?" Aang asked. Zuko's laughter immediately ceased.

"Aang," said Zuko in a threatening voice, "Don't you dare-"

"ZUZU!" Aang shouted as the Gaang burst into laughter again, Toph barle able to breath.

"Zuzu?" Katara giggled. Zuko scowled, crossing his arms.

"I need to remember that one," Toph said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "Zuzu." She broke into a fresh fit of laughter again.

**Later that Night**

Katara was at a nearby river, practicing her waterbending. A full moon hung high in the sky. And just like everytime there was a full moon, Katara felt restless and went to waterbend. She was practicing new moves for the next invasion when a voice interrupted her practice.

"Nice moves Kat," said a familiar male voice. Katara jumped and turned around, relieved that it was only Zuko, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed across his chest. Well, kinda relieved. She felt a bit embarrassed to be standing in front of him wearing nothing but her white undergarments.

"Kat?" she questioned, "Who's that?"

"My nickname for you," Zuko said, stepping out of the shadows of the forest and into the moonlight "But with a K instead of a C." Katara sat on a log, wringing out her wet hair. Zuko sat next to her.

"Why Kat?" she asked curiously. Zuko shrugged.

"You remind me of a cat," he said, "Predatory, sassy, deadly, graceful, beautiful." Katara blushed, hoping Zuko didn't notice it in the darkness of the night.

"Your face is red," Zuko observed. Katara silently cursed her blush.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand to her forhead to check for a fever.

"I-I'm fine," Katara said quietly, her heart beating against her chest so loud, she wondered if Zuko could hear it. He blushed deepened.

"Are you suure Kat?" he asked, "Your still red." Katara felt a thrill go through her body at the nickname.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice even softer now. Zuko looked into her eyes, as the answer to what was wrong with her was in them. Katara watched his face change from concern to something else. His hand, still on her forehead, moved to cup her cheek. His face leaned forward slightly. Katara felt her eyes flutter shut as Zuko's lips met hers in a soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like much longer. They parted for a second, only to have Katara lean forward again and captures Zuko's lips in a kiss more passionate than the last. Zuko's arms encircled her waist while Katara's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Eventually, the need for air was to great and they parted, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you Katara," Zuko whispered against her lips. Katara felt another thrill run through her as Zuko said her name.

"I love you too," she whispered back. They sat there kissing for a few minutes until the black sky started turning into a deep blue.

"We better get back before the others wake up," Katara said. Zuko agreed. They stood, up and began the walk back to camp hand in hand. They got back into their sleeping bags quietly.

"Good night Kat," Zuko said.

"Good night Zuzu," Katara said, a smile on her lips. Zuko smiled as he closed his eyes. Somehow, that hated childhood nickname sounded much better coming from Katara.

**There's **_**Nicknames**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
